Mitsubishi Series Z
Mitsubishi Series Z ' is an escalator model made by Mitsubishi. It was first introduced in 2006 for Japan, 2007 for markets outside Japan for EN115 standard and 2008 for the United States under ASME A17.1 Safety CodeMitsubishi Elevators and Escalators milestone. This model is Mitsubishi's current global escalator model, and a successor of the J series. Overview Mitsubishi Series Z escalators usually feature a standard AC single speed (AC/1) control system, although there is also a VVVF control (optional) which can control the speed in Automatic and Variable-Speed operations. In Variable-Speed operation, the speed can be selected according to the frequency use, number of passengers, and more. Unlike the Series J, Series Z has a more sleeker design with rounded handrail inlet cap and clearly contrasted floor plate. It also saves space, with a truss of only 205 mm. Safety features includes steps with anti-slip grooves, stepped (raised) demarcation line, smaller angle combs, and brighter demarcation lines. Series Z escalators have three different models, distinguished from their balustrade design: *'ZS: Mirror panel with thin stainless steel guard rails. *'ZL': Similar to ZS but has a thicker stainless steel guiderail and an under handrail lightning. *'ZP': Stainless steel deck board. The guard rail is similar to ZL. Specs *AC 3-phase power supply (50 or 60 Hz) *0.5 m/s speed *AC single speed (AC/1, standard) or VVVF (optional, mainly for energy saving mode) control system *30/35 degrees inclination *2203 (30 degrees) and 2527 (35 degrees) mm of minimum rise *7000 (30 degress) and 6000 (35 degrees) mm of maximum rise *604 (S600), 804 (S800), and 1004 (S1000) mm step width *1150 (S600), 1350 (S800), and 1550 (S1000) mm width *MelEye remote monitoring system (optional) Notable installations Indonesia *TCC Batavia Tower 1, Jakarta *Thamrin Nine, Jakarta *Talavera Suites, Jakarta *AD Premier, Jakarta *Landmark Pluit, Jakarta *Indonesia Convention Exhibition (ICE) BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (2014) *Q-Big Mall BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Bandung Electronic Center Extension, Bandung (2014) *Borromeus Hospital - Elizabeth Building, Bandung *Tunjungan Plaza 5, Surabaya (2014) *Benøa Square, Bali (2011) Thailand * King Power MahaNakhon, Bangkok * The Scene Town in Town, Bangkok * One@Bobae, Bangkok * Siriraj Hospital, Bangkok (Out Patient Department Building) * Ramathibodi Hospital, Bangkok (Building 1) * K Village, Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok * Grand 5 Hotel and Plaza Sukhumvit Bangkok, Bangkok * Sethiwan Plaza, Bangkok * Tree on 3, Bangkok * Museum of Contemporary Art, Bangkok * MRT Purple Line (Tao Poon to Phra Nangklao Bridge Station), Bangkok and Nonthaburi * The Mall Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakan (Robinson Dept. Store) * Topland Plaza, Phitsanulok * Rubberland, Chonburi * Most newer malls managed by Central Group in Thailand and some of the renovated older malls managed by Central Group ** CentralWorld, Bangkok (Zone Eden and ZEN @ CentralWorld) ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok ** Central Embassy, Bangkok ** CentralPlaza Lardprao, Bangkok ** ChinaWorld, Bangkok ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi ** CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi ** CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom ** CentralPlaza Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (Robinson Dept. Store) ** CentralFestival Hatyai, Songkhla ** CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi ** CentralPlaza Chonburi, Chonburi ** CentralPlaza Udonthani, Udonthani ** CentralFestival Chiangmai, Chiangmai ** CentralPlaza Khonkaen, Khonkaen ** CentralPlaza Rayong, Rayong ** Robinson Lifestyle Center Saraburi, Saraburi ** Robinson Lifestyle Center Sakonnakhon, Sakon Nakhon ** Robinson Lifestyle Center Buriram, Buriram ** Robinson Lifestyle Center Samut Prakarn, Samut Prakan ** Robinson Lifestyle Center Suphanburi, Suphanburi * Newer malls managed by Siam Retail Development ** The Promenade, Bangkok ** Terminal 21 Asok, Bangkok ** Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima ** Terminal 21 Pattaya, Chonburi United States *Whole Foods, Tarzana, CA *Target City Metreon Center, San Fransisco, CA *JW Marriott LA Live, Los Angeles, CA *Safeway, Alexandria, VA Other countries *Haneda Airport International Terminal, Tokyo, Japan *Marina Square, Singapore *Lao International Trade Exhibition and Convention Center (Lao-ITECC), Vientiane, Laos Gallery Mitsubishi esc plate TalaveraSuites.jpg|Mitsubishi Series Z escalators with floor numbering. Mitsubishi Series Z escalator plate.jpg|Mitsubishi Series Z escalators without floor numbering. Notes and references External links *Series Z Escalators *Series Z brochure Category:Escalator & moving walkway models